Spirit Svetovit
Spirit Svetovit is the boss monster of Lament in the [[World of Eternal Sonata|World of Eternal Sonata]]. Like the dungeon itself, it is exclusive to the PlayStation 3 release of Eternal Sonata. Details The party travels through Lament Mirror and eventually reaches the final area: Fifth Eve - Full Moon. Here, they are confronted by the boss of the mirror, Spirit Svetovit. Attacks Spirit Svetovit's normal physical attack is a clap with its hands that can damage all party members close together, but it uses this very rarely. It is most likely to move some distance from your characters in order to use its two distance Special Attacks - Boom and Bolt and Man Splitter. Boom and Bolt creates a spinning circle of emblems and fire that surrounds everyone within range. It is by far the weakest of Spirit Svetovit's Special Attacks and certainly the easiest to Guard against. Man Splitter is a distance energy attack that effects everyone in a line and is much more powerful and difficult to Guard against. If it chooses to attack at melee range, it may use Man Fillet, a fairly powerful attack with its sword that radiates energy and can hit characters standing behind it or to the side. Very rarely, he may use Tread On to stomp on a single target. Strategy Spirit Svetovit is not an especially troubling boss with the right strategy, but it can present some difficulties due to its tendency to quickly move a great distance away from the party and also its speed. It will very often get two turns against all but the most absurdly overleveled party, even against Salsa. With luck, it will use Boom and Bolt often, as this move is by far the least troubling of its attacks. While it is tempting to use Crescendo and Serenade for this battle, it is probably better to avoid using them in order to instead gain the most EXP for the main party. If including only one, Crescendo is probably the best choice at this point, as his high HP and defense will allow him to serve as a last resort to use items if the other characters fall. Beat might also be a smart choice, as he will be the best character for building up Echoes, thanks to his distance attacks. Polka will be useful to heal the party with Earth Heal, though it may be okay to omit her if Serenade is used. Regardless of whether or not Crescendo or Serenade are being used, the player should remove any accessories or other equipment that they do not want to lose from them, as anything equipped will not be available again until Chapter 7. The battlefield is almost entirely in light with only two small shifting arcs of shadow. It might be a good idea to bring in a Very Odd Chocolate and a Fish Incense item in order to lower Spirit Svetovit's attack and defense. Otherwise load the item set with Angel Trumpets and Club Clovers, focusing more on Angel Trumpets if the party includes two healers. Special Attacks with a knockdown or knockback effect can prove helpful in this battle, and Salsa's Shadow Silhouette can help to make quick work of the boss, particularly if she is equipped with the Dark Brooch going into the fight. If the Photo set is not already full, then use Beat in this battle and have him take some Photos in order to fill it up before the next shop. Etymology Svetovit, alternatively Svetovid, is the name of a Slavic deity of war, fertility and abundance.Wikipedia entry on Svetovid Trivia and Serenade]] *The Spirit Svetovit drops Chakram, a weapon for Salsa that curiously carries a greater attack power than that of the Mercy Breath that can be purchased in Baroque City. Notes and references Category:Bosses Category:Monsters